1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a technique for controlling a cordless telephone device for use in a system that allows remote control of a home electric appliance in accordance with voice instructions of a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent advancements in communication technology enable remote control of a home electric appliance by using voice instructions of a user (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 6-152768 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 7-30675). The techniques disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 6-152768 (hereinafter referred to as “Patent Literature 1”) and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 7-30675 (hereinafter referred to as “Patent Literature 2”) allow a user to input a specific code or password to a handset of a cordless telephone device to set the operation mode of a base unit of the cordless telephone device to a speech recognition mode. The base unit executes various processes for remote control of a home electric appliance in the speech recognition mode.